1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid container attachments and, more particularly, to a non-spillable drinking container lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Economical and easy to use non-spilling drinking container covers have long been sought after. The function of these types of covers or lids is to prevent spillage of the contents of a liquid container while allowing the user to have selective access to the interior of the container.
The prior art container lids normally required a complicated valving system that was susceptible to leakage and which was very expensive. Still other such devices did not provide for resealing the closure in the lid once that closure was opened.